


Only Fairytales

by ColbyPuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - HorrorSwap, Drug Use, Gen, Grim Fairytale inspired, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader-Insert, horror story, no happy ending, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColbyPuppy/pseuds/ColbyPuppy
Summary: According to local legends, those who climbed Mt. Ebbot never returned. These stories spoke of shifting forest paths, pitfalls, and evil spirits and monsters that were supposedly locked away within the mountain itself.You never were one to believe such stories.





	Only Fairytales

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this story is illustrated and can be found over on my tumblr @Colbypuppythebaker!

According to local legends, those who climbed Mt. Ebbot never returned. These stories spoke of shifting forest paths, pitfalls, and evil spirits and monsters that were supposedly locked away within the mountain itself.

  
You never were one to believe such stories. They were fun, sure, but stuff like magic and monsters just didn't actually exist in the real world. That's what you had told yourself as you set off on your hike. You were going to climb up the mountain, and you were going to come back and prove once and for all that the stories were just stories.

  
Supplies gathered and journal in hand, you set up the winding, narrow mountain trails making use of paths worn by local wildlife. To avoid the pitfalls, which you were convinced were either old abandoned mine shafts or sinkholes, you kept a walking stick handy to test the ground as you moved forward. The woodland was breathtaking, undisturbed by human hands. Or so you thought. Every now and again you would spot something, the tattered, faded remains of a toy or small article of clothing. You documented these in your journal, you could not deny that these things made you uneasy. Of all the documented disappearances, many were children. Some of the locals believed the mountain somehow called to them, but you would not be surprised if some of them hadn't been abandoned or worse out here.

  
After all, what better place to hide a body than a place nobody dared tread?

  
You spun around as a branch snapped behind you just in time to see two squirrels scurry back up a tree. Dusk was setting in and you were starting to think that going on a hike alone in prime dead body dumping territory might have been a bad idea. Packing up your journal, you set back down the path where you had come from.

  
Or at least, you thought you were heading back. As the light continued to fade you couldn't help but notice that none of the scenery looked familiar. You had made note of a few distinct landmarks on the way- a large patch of mossy ground, a tunnel of trees, a miniature waterfall. As you continued to wind through the trees you instead found other noteworthy things that you couldn't have possibly missed before. Patches of smooth stones on the ground suggesting ancient paths, remnants of buildings where only the foundations remained. You nearly fell down a steep slope when you spotted a tall, dark figure in the ever dwindling light. Upon closer examination, it looked to at one time be a statue, though it was so weathered and overgrown with vines that it was hard to say what it was once a statue of.

  
None of this sat with you well and you were starting to panic. You were sure that you were at least heading down the mountain, but if anything it seemed you were heading further up. It was getting darker, soon you wouldn't be able to see at all. A distant rumble warned of an approaching storm (strange, you had checked the weather and it was supposed to be clear).

  
You were about ready to curl up against a tree and hope you could find a way out in the morning when something caught your eye, a light. It looked unnatural, whatever the source was. It was a bright, steady white glow that seemed to draw you in.

  
As you drew closer you stood amazed, the glow came from a large cavern with great pillars carved from the rock face. The flowers and mushrooms growing in the area near the entranced were bright, vivid colors that seemed to glow faintly in the dark.

  
This cavern would be a great place to take shelter from the storm, you hurried in as rain began to fall. As you did so for a moment the strange light became blinding, as though you had gone through the actual light source. You stumbled forward as you rubbed your overexposed eyes, your foot hit air.

  
And so, you fell.

  
Thankfully, instead of hitting the unyielding cold stone floor, you found yourself landing atop something soft. As your eyes finally began to readjust to the faintly lit surroundings, you slowly began to recognize what had broken your fall.

Dolls, dozens of them. You recognized these, they were a common enough sight at the local village. Traditional Temmie dolls, they started out as being symbolic protectors for people's homes and eventually it became common to give them to children.

  
There was something sad about the sheer number of these dolls at the bottom of this pit. Looking up, you realized you couldn't even see the top where you had fallen in. Maybe there was something to that whole "protector" thing, such a long fall even with a cushioned landing you were amazed you were not more injured.

  
Looking back to fish for your walking stick, something suddenly occurred to you.

  
There was a doll missing. You swear there was a doll missing. There were two little dolls in sweaters standing watch over the pile before, now there was only one. You started moving with a bit more urgency getting out of the pile. You began to leave, then turned around. You weren't one to believe in stories and superstition, but maybe one of those good-luck dolls could help sooth your nerves.

  
Something had turned the remaining sweater-wearing tem doll around, the black button eyes felt like they looked right into your very soul.

  
You shuddered, turned, and walked quickly forward. You're an adult, you don't need to carry around some child's toy to feel safe. You told yourself that your mind was playing tricks on you as a soft, young laugh echoed in the cavern behind you.

  
Down here the cavern walls had been carefully carved, giving it a more man-made look. The style reminded you of the ruins you had passed through earlier, but the structures down here were better maintained. Surprisingly there was plant life down here too, you could swear that the foliage almost looked cultivated. Every now and again you would spot more Tem dolls. Some sitting among the flowers, others up on small podiums which held burning braziers. Every now and again you think you catch a glimpse of the one in the yellow and green sweater, just out the corner of your eye, but any attempt to look closer was met with nothing but shadows and flowers.

  
There were many signs that suggested you were not alone down here. The fires, the gardens, but who could possibly be living down here? Your imagination raced from missing people, to murderous hermits, to tales of monsters and evil spirits... but you didn't believe in monsters. Monsters, ghosts, magic, that was all stuff of fairytales.

  
You froze, echoing through the cavern you could hear footsteps, soft with slight taps like a cat with long claws padding along the floor. Slow, steady, whatever it was had to be large. And it was getting closer.

  
Thinking about it, this far up the mountains it was not entirely impossible for there to be something like, say, a bear. Down here. With you.

  
You ducked into the shadows behind one of the pillars, knocking over a Tem plush in the process. The soft clicks of nailed paws on the stone grew closer, you held your breath as they came to a stop next to your hiding spot.

  
A deep, gentle voice came from the other side of your pillar. "Is there somebody there?"

  
Okay, that was not a bear. Bears did not talk. Hermit murderer was still on the table.

  
The voice drew closer, "do not be afraid, my child. Did you fall down, are you alright?"

  
Tightening your grip on your walking stick, you peek out from your hiding place.

 

Your heart skipped a beat. The large, horned, white furred beast was just like how some of the monsters in the old stories were described. Evil creatures that stole children, mislead travelers, they could even imprison you after death by capturing your very soul.

  
But, this one did not look like a bloodthirsty beast. He had a soft, concerned look in his hazy eyes. He smiled at you, though you were pretty sure he couldn't see you. The pupils of his eyes were cloudy, white, and they did not focus on you.

  
"Howdy, my child. My name is Asgore, I am the caretaker of these ruins," he held out one of his massive paw-like hands, "allow me to guide you, would you like some tea?"

  
You questioned him, tea? That was perhaps the last thing you expected from a massive monster. Asgore nodded, reached into his coat, and pulled out a chipped tulip-shaped teacup to offer you.

  
Baffled, you tucked your walking stick under your arm and accepted the empty cup. He then brought out a thermos and carefully poured hot tea into the cup.

  
As the sweet aroma filled your lungs the fear and anxiety you had been feeling faded away. You smiled back at the kind monster, thanked him, and took a sip. It was as though the steam from the tea was swirling inside your skull, none of your surroundings really registered as Asgore led you through the ruins. This was nice, peaceful, why you wouldn't mind just staying here forever. At some point you must have dozed off, the world faded and when it returned you could just register being carried. The large, clawed paw-hands supporting your body surprisingly gently. He felt so warm, so safe. The world faded again.

  
  
Your surroundings swirled around you as you struggled to focus your eyes. There was a fading numbness in your limbs, as though you were detached from your own body. Before allowing the dizziness to take you once more your eyes locked onto a pair of familiar button eyes. One of the Temmie dolls from earlier.

  
The surroundings looked normal enough, a simple room with a chair by a fireplace that filled the room with soft, warm light. Flower pots and vases decorated the top of a bookshelf and the table before you. Yet, as you stared into the doll's eyes, you felt yourself becoming more and more uneasy.

  
It was incredibly difficult to collect your thoughts. The fogginess and numbness was lifting, but you still felt light-headed. As you lifted your arm to steady your head a new addition caught your eye. Gauze was wrapped around your forearm and wrist; you began to become aware of a dull, throbbing pain.

  
As you slowly tried to comprehend how the injury had occurred, the massive monster returned carrying a tea set on a platter.

  
"Ah, you are awake. I have fixed us both something extra special," as he went to set down your teacup he collided with the Temmie doll, "oh!" His paw jolted and the cup slipped from his paw. The liquid that was in the cup immediately spilled over the table.

  
The liquid was thicker than tea should be, deep red in color.

  
"Oh dear, excuse me," the monster stepped back and hurried back towards where you suppose the kitchen was.

  
Looking between your sore arm and the liquid spreading on the table, soaking into the note, your muddled mind managed to connect the dots. You needed to get out of this place.

  
Standing as quickly as you could you rushed out the only other exit to the room, out into a main foyer. Spotting your belongings by the door, you go to retrieve the walking stick. If anything it might help hold you steady in your current state.

  
Asgore's voice carried from the other room, "my child? Where have you gone, you have not had your tea yet."

  
Now was the time to run. Your first instinct was to reach for the door, but the handle refused to budge. Looking around, there was a hallway with a couple doors, or stairways heading down.

  
The Temmie doll in the green sweater was at the top of the stairs.

  
You decided to question that later, the thing had apparently saved you from drinking blood-tea so maybe it was trying to help you out? That was illogical- but now was not the time. Scooping up the doll as you passed you hurried down the steps into the dark basement.

  
After rounding a corner you slumped on the wall as the world threatened to fade out again. Maybe, if you kept quiet, you would get more time to recover from the drugged tea and blood loss.

  
The sound of heavy pawpads on the stone floor reverberated in the small tunnel of the basement. You held your breath.

  
"Do not be afraid, my child," he was almost at the corner, "you will be very happy here."

  
He slowly turned the corner and for a moment you thought your idea had worked, that he would walk past you. Instead, he stopped.

  
"You cannot hide." Slowly he turned to face you, tiny embers began to dance around his paws, "I can hear your heart beating."

  
His fire magic flared, blinding you as those large, clawed paws lunged for you. In an instant a force pulled you sideways by your arms, there was a loud crash of claws digging into the stone wall.

  
"m0ivs u nawt-smarts pants!"

  
Following the new voice, you soon found yourself colliding with a stone door before the spots could fade from your vision. There was not much time, as evident by a ball of fire impacting the door just above you.

  
Asgore pleaded behind you, "please, come back! I can't be alone again!"

  
Somehow you were able to push the heavy doors open, bolting into the next room. There was the Temmie doll again, waiting for you beside another open stone door. Snow and cold blew in from the outside. (at this point you didn't care how it was doing that, it was helping you.)

  
It was an exit.

  
You burst out of the ruins into the cold and white, the sound of the heavy doors closing behind you echoed in the snowy silence.

  
Out, you had gotten out! Laughing at how you had survived the mountain, you allowed yourself to fall over into the snow and take a moment to rest.

  
As the adrenaline faded you began taking stock of your surroundings. These woods didn't look anything like any of the woodland you had passed through on the way up. Thinking about it, there wasn't any snow atop Mt. Ebbot this time of year either. The faint smell of burning tobacco lingered in the otherwise crisp, yet stagnant air.  
Using the walking stick to get back to your feet, you began to regret flopping over in the snow. The warmth of your body caused the snow to melt, soaking your clothing and sapping away your body heat. Great, escaped the blood thirsty goat only to die of hypothermia.

  
Determination moved you forward, you refused to give in to the cold. If you died here, you would go down fighting!

  
Dragging yourself along the path you approached a small bridge with some sort of wooden gate constructed over it. Every now and again the sound of a branch snapping under the weight of the accumulated snow would resound throughout the silent woods. It was unsettling, and you couldn't shake the feeling that you were being watched.

  
As you came upon a structure beyond the bridge, either some sort of guard station or food stand, it sunk in that something most likely did have an eye on you. Nobody was currently attending the station, but a cigarette sat smoking in an ashtray on the counter. You decided not to wait for whoever it was to get back.

  
There was a distinct lack of the Temmie dolls out here. They had been all over the place back in the ruins. Now, you hadn't even seen the slightest signs of even the green sweater wearing doll that had aided you earlier. You should have grabbed it when you left, then again it seemed to have an uncanny ability to track you down on its own.

Somehow.

  
This mountain was turning you insane.

  
"GOLLY GOSH, FRIEND! YOU LOOK LIKE YOU ARE IN NEED OF ASSISTANCE! HAVE NO FEAR, THE SENSATION SANS IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!"

  
Startled by the sudden loud voice you spun around too fast. The world tilted sideways, gloved hands quickly grasped your shoulders to keep you from hitting the ground.

  
You never thought a skeleton could look so cheerful.

  
"WOWIE, YOU'RE PRACTICALLY A POPSICLE!" Sans' eyelights darted to your wrapped arm, then back to your face, his smile somehow widening further, "WAIT, WAIT, DID YOU COME FROM THE RUINS?!"

  
The volume of this monster's voice was starting to make your head hurt. You made an attempt to slur out some sort of answer, but in his excitement the skeleton cut you off at the first "uuuuh".

  
"OH! OH! THAT MEANS- YOU'RE A HUMAN! A REAL HUMAN WOW!" The short skeleton pulled you into a surprisingly strong hug. "OH! RIGHT! YOU'RE ON YOUR WAY TO BEING A POPSICLE! LET'S GET YOU HOME RIGHT AWAY! MY AWESOME BROTHER PAPYRUS WILL LOVE MEETING YOU!"

  
You began to protest, but before you knew it this small skeleton had you lifted over his head as he ran through the snow and trees. This was far from ideal, you were not keen on spending more time with monsters.

  
Flailing your limbs, you were able to cause the two of you to tumble over, staggering back onto your feet as quickly as you could.

  
Sans hopped back up almost immediately and shook off the snow. "OH! GREAT IDEA, HUMAN! WE CAN WARM YOU UP WITH SOME QUICK EXERCISES! GET READY TO JUMP!"

  
With a quick motion Sans sent a wave of bones bursting from the ground in your direction, they barely missed you as you dove to the side. Shortly after you hit the ground you feel the blunt force of a second wave of magic construct bones impacting your side, sending you rolling.

  
"NO, HUMAN! JUMP! GO UP, NOT SIDEWAYS!"

  
This little skeleton was going to kill you at this rate, you were sure of it. The onslaught continued, every time you began to get your bearings he launched another attack. It was too much. You were cold, your head and heart pounded as the physical activity pushed your already drained body to the very limit.

  
You couldn't take it, it was hard to say how many waves you had endured. Energy spent, you laid on your back staring up at the falling snow and towering trees.

  
"YOU'RE NOT VERY GOOD AT THIS, ARE YOU, HUMAN?" The skeleton was now right next to you, looking down with a concerned expression. Your vision blurred and finally faded as you gave in to the exhaustion.

  
The first thing you noticed was the gentle warmth surrounding you.

  
The second thing you noticed was the musty smell of mildew.

  
As you stirred awake you found yourself upon an old, water stained couch covered by a pleasantly warm (and thankfully clean) blanket. You could see into the kitchen from your position, a figure just out of sight seemed to be in the midst of preparing something if the steady sound of chopping was anything to go by. Thinking back to your experience with Asgore, you began checking yourself over for any new injuries.

  
While sore and slightly bruised, there did not seem to be any new cuts. The bandages on your arm had been replaced with fresh ones, it hurt less than it had before and you hoped that was a good sign.

  
At some point as you inspected yourself the sound of chopping stopped. You only became aware of this when a voice disrupted the silence, "ah, good, you're up. looks like m' bro gave ya a real work out."

  
You looked up from your arm to be greeted by the sight of another much taller skeleton. An unlit cigarette was gripped in his teeth. He must have had a habit of smoking, his bones had a sickly yellow tinge to them and a faint smell of smoke lingered about his person. An orange hoodie and khaki pants kept his limbs mostly covered. Over his cloths was an old apron that looked as though it had been found in a thrift store, you could just barely make out an image of a rabbit and the words "Hoppy Easter". It was covered in stains.

  
The tall skeleton handed you a glass of water, which you eyed warily. In his other hand was a large muffin on a plate.

  
"just bringin' ya a snack and some water," when you made no move to take the items he sat them down on the side table, "have 'em or don't. I'll be in th' kitchen workin' on dinner, so don't go anywhere."

  
He shrugged and returned to the kitchen, leaving you alone with the water and pastry. Your stomach growled and you couldn't help but stare down the muffin. You really didn't want to trust anything given to you by monsters, but you were also very hungry and very thirsty.

  
The muffin called to you.

  
Giving in the temptation and your growling stomach, you picked up the muffin and took a bite.

  
You waited. Nothing happened. You took another bite, still nothing. It didn't take long for you to finish the muffin and water after that. You instantly felt much better, more than you would expect from just a muffin.

  
The skeletons seemed to actually be hospitable so far, but you still were not keen on sticking around. Telling yourself that you didn't want to overstay your welcome, you quietly made your way to the door.

  
As you reached for the door the handle turned on its own. The door swung open and you were once again face to face with the smaller skeleton from earlier.

  
"OH GREAT, HUMAN! YOU'RE UP! JUST IN TIME FOR US TO HELP PAPY WITH DINNER!"

  
There was a flurry of activity as Sans rushed you into the small kitchen area.

  
"IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE A HUMAN HAS BEEN IN THE UNDERGROUND! WE'RE SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!"

  
"yeah, it's gonna be nice havin' ya for dinner." Papyrus snickered to himself as he turned, large butcher's knife in hand.

  
You took a step back, bumping into Sans. The shorter skeleton huffed, "PAPY! THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR JOKES!"

  
Boney hands gripped your shoulders as Papyrus walked towards you, knife still in hand. He shrugged, "alright, fair enough, guess we can just cut to the chase then."

  
As Sans freed one of your shoulders to shake an annoyed fist at his brother, you took the opening to make your escape. Wrenching your other shoulder free you bolted from the kitchen, dodging bone pillars as they rose from the floor.

  
The Temmie doll in the green sweater sat beside the exit, the door was open. The onslaught of bones stopped as you snatched up the doll on your way out.  
You never thought you would be so happy to see such a creepy doll again.

  
Not wanting to stick around you kept running into the woods, weaving between trees. Soon you found yourself lost in the wilderness, with any luck you were finally alone.  
It was still cold out in the snow, but you could swear that the doll in your arms felt warm. You hugged the Temmie tight as you started to slow and catch your breath. Safe, so long as you had the Temmie doll you were safe.

  
Looking back to see if you were followed, it occurred to you that the skeletons had given up their assault rather quickly. You mused this thought aloud as you slumped against a tree.

  
You heard eerie, childlike giggling coming from the doll in your arms.

  
"dey saw Tem. Yoos al reddy belongs tu Temmie."

  
The doll moved, its' head turning to face you as the legs stretched and wrapped around you.

  
You were never one to believe in fairytales. After all, they were only stories. Things like monsters and magic just didn't exist. You desperately wished that you had been right.  
Local legends say that those who climb Mt. Ebbot never returned. These stories warned of shifting forest paths, traps, and evil man-eating monsters and spirits trapped beneath the mountain.


End file.
